Gears of War 3: Document Storage
by Emile The Watcher
Summary: So, just a little bit of fluff that I wrote really, about what I see happening after Hoffman leaves Marcus and Anya alone in Document Storage during Coalitions End. Really short one shot. Read and Review please.


_**So, I'm sitting there, reading Coalitions End, and I get this voice nagging me in my head. It's telling me that I should write something for this book, just how I see stuff. Now, I can usually just shut up these voices by ignoring them, but this one, just wont be quiet. It nags and it nags, and I get this:**_

_**/Warning, this contains spoilers to the Anvil Gate and Coalitions End, Gears of War Novels, do not read it you don't want spoils to those books. Read on if you don't care of course, I'm not stopping you. Oh and one last thing, I do not own Gears of War or any of that, that belongs to Epic Games/**_

_**/Subterranean Storage Area, Document Storage, below Vectes Navel Base/**_

Hoffman closed the door as he left for the CIC, leaving Marcus and Anya alone in the room browsing through the documents. They worked in silence for about twenty minutes or so by Anya's reckoning before she spoke up.

"So, that disc of Prescott's that Hoffman stole, is that this secret that Baird mentioned?" She asked Marcus as he was shifting another box off a shelf to put it on the ground.

Marcus just gave a little grunt. "Yea, Hoffman gave it to Baird to crack it."

Anya nodded "Right."

They lapsed back into silence, which is how they spent most of their time working together, Marcus had never been much of the talkative type anyway. That's why it almost shocked her when Marcus spoke up.

"How's everybody in Pelruan?" he asked, almost casually, as if that was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Their good, still shaken up over the Polyps and the Stalks of course, I also haven't seen much of them since the move back to here."

Marcus made a little ah noise in the back of his throat as he continued working. Anya let it go on for another twenty minutes before she spoke up herself.

"I missed you, ,while I was in Pelruan, you know that right?"

Marcus said nothing for a moment "Of course."

Anya tried to focus on going through the files but couldn't, so she marked her place and turned to Marcus. "How come you didn't tell me about the disc?"

Marcus's fingers paused on the box he was going through. "It was a secret." He said

Anya snorted "Yea, just like you and me are a secret."

Marcus was looking at a file now, but Anya could tell he wasn't reading it, since his eyes weren't moving.

"Marcus."

He grunted again.

Anya narrowed her eyes at him before she decided to come right out with it, "Marcus, you know everybody on this island, including me, thinks of myself as your Girlfriend. Everyone except you. How come?"

Marcus was still staring at the paper, Anya knew emotions were never his strong suit, but it was like he wasn't even hearing her.

"Marcus!"

"I heard you." He replied finally tucking the file back into the case. He turned and met her eyes for the first time since Hoffman closed the doors behind him.

There was silence while they stared at each other.

"Well?" Anya asked

Marcus blinked and looked away whispering something under his breath.

"What?" Anya asked moving closer to him.

"I do think of you that way." He whispered, where she almost didn't hear him.

"Then, how come you never show it?" She asked

Marcus was quiet again for a moment. "I don't know."

Anya leaned forward and reached a hand out putting it on Marcus's shoulders. "I know you never let anything show, but, sometimes, its alright to let things out."

Marcus went back to staring into the box, and Anya put her hand on his face, she felt his muscles twitch for just a moment, like he wanted to jump away. Marcus closed his eyes after a moment and just breathed. Anya moved closer keeping her head level with his.

Marcus opened his eyes right as Anya closed her and their lips touched.

It was only for a moment before Marcus backed away slightly. Anya opened her eyes and moved back embarrassed, and a little bit hurt.

"Sorry." He said "Wasn't expecting that."

Anya sighed inwardly "Its okay, distracting thoughts is all it was anyway."

Anya turned back to go back to her box when Marcus put his hand on her shoulder.

"Anya." He started "I, I do consider you my girlfriend, but, part of me doesn't want you to get hurt if something happened to me."

"You don't want the same thing to happen to you if something happens to me either right," A thought dawned on Anya. "This isn't about Carlos is it? The pain you felt over his death? You don't want to feel that again?"

Marcus said nothing, Anya turned to face him.

"I don't know, maybe." He said softly

"Marcus, you can't go through life like this, at one point you'll just have to realize that what we're used to sometimes changes. Look at Bernie and Hoffman, then there's everybody rooting for Dom and Samantha." Anya reached out and lifted his head up so that he was looking at her again. "The rules aren't the same anymore Marcus."

Marcus nodded again but said nothing. Anya closed her eyes and sighed, she was going to turn around to go back to her box again when she felt Marcus put his lips on hers. She didn't pull back even though she was surprised. They stayed that way for a few moments before Marcus pulled back and went back to his box.

Anya opened her eyes and smiled, it wasn't a huge step, but it was progress. She stood up and went back to her box picking up where she left off, her spirits higher. She decided to see if he was still on the level.

"I think I might convince Mathieson to put Dom and Sam on a food run together, just to see if anything happens."

Marcus gave a little snort "Oh yea, if you make that work I'll pay you."

Anya raised an eyebrow at him "Oh yea? Well, how much then..."

_**/Fin/**_

**_/Leave your thoughts, no really, I do read them and care, I like constructive crit, but if you flame me, I'll just delete your review./_**


End file.
